Hey Girl
by evil superman
Summary: Durring a girls night Sam and Janet get an unexpected suprise and learn a little something about some coworkers.
1. Hey Girl

Title: Hey Girl  
  
Spoilers: so minor it's not worth saying any thing about.  
  
Season: shrugs not really important...  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: Durring a girls night Sam and Janet get an unexpected suprise and learn a little something about some co-workers.  
  
The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
  
The song 'Hey Girl' belongs to Dashboard Confessional (even though I say the song is written by someone in the story). This song really is theirs and they deserve all the credit for the song.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone since I've hit a wall and got major writers block on my story Hok'Tar I decided to set that story aside for a little while and just forget about it and hopefully something will come to me. But in the mean time I thought it might help if I work on some shorter stories and what not like this one.  
  
I'd also like to give a special shout out to macisgate who has be a great support to me on my writting.  
  
=============  
  
'I can't belive I let Janet talk me into coming here tonight. I don't belong in a place like this.' Sam thought to herself for the millionth time that night as she and Janet sat at a table in a local night club.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Come on Sam you have to come with me tonight, it'll be fun I promise. I hear that this really great local band is supposed to be playing tonight." Janet begged her best friend while sitting in Sam's lab. "Besides you owe me."  
  
"I owe you? for what?" Sam asked.  
  
"For canceling our last girls night out we had planed, remeber? So please, pretty, pretty, please come with me to night."  
  
"Ok....ok if I agree to go will you leave me alone and let me get my work done?"  
  
"Great I'll be by your house around 7:00"  
  
(end flashback)  
  
And so here they both were, sitting at a table with their drinks, catching up, and waiting for the band to come on stage and start the show. Finally the announcer got on stage to introduce the band.  
  
"All right folks I know you're all anxious to for the band to get started, but before they do the band would like to say that thery're sorry it's been so long since their last show, but their lead singer was forced to go out of town on bussniess for a while, but hes back now and the band is ready to go. So without futher delay I present 'Thor's Hammer'." The announcer introduced the band. Causeing a loud cheer from the crowd of people.  
  
Upon hearing the name of the band Sam and Janet stopped their conversation and quickly turned their heads towards the stage. At first they weren't able to see the band members because of all the bright stage lights.  
  
Seeing the silhouette of the lead singer both women instantly thought he looked like colonel O'Neill, but quickly dissmissed that idea, that is untill thay heard him talk and then there was no doubt in their minds that it was him.  
  
"Hey, hows everybody doing to night? Like Mac said earlier I've been out of town lately and just let me say it's great to finally be back home. Also to make up for our long absence were're going to start of tonights show with a brand new song, that a certin someone in my life insipered me to write. This song is called 'Hey Girl'." Jack stated to the crowd while putting his guitar strap over his shoulder.  
  
(Jack starts in with a short guitar solo soon followed by the rest of the band. Jack then starts to sing).  
  
"Hey girl, you've got a smart way  
About you that makes me wish that I was smart enough for you.  
  
Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh  
And I think that I can get used to that  
And you're already used to laughing at me  
  
Well, So what if your friends think I'm crazy,  
I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action and  
Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction  
  
Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
And I've got designs on lighting you up  
And setting you off, and watching you burn for me.  
  
The world lives for the weekends  
Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them  
Without a line to devide what is theirs And what is mine  
  
Well, So what if your friends think I'm crazy,  
I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action and  
Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction"  
  
Pure shock was the only thing that Sam and Janet were feeling after hearing the song that Jack had sang. They couldn't belive that this was the same colonel O'Neill that they worked with everyday, every single day.  
  
"I can't belive this, this is the guy I spend everyday with. I trust him with my life, we've even seen each other at our worst. And yet I had no idea he could even sing let alone play the guitar" Sam complained.  
  
"Yeah no kidding I know the colonel about as well as you do, then some." Janet replied. Then looking back up at the stage where the band was playing another song Janet noticed the bass player and almost had a heart attack. "Is that Teal'c playing the bass guitar!?"  
  
"What !!!?" Sam asked spitting out the mouthful of beer in her mouth and looking at the stage. "Oh.....my god.......it is Teal'c. Since when did he take an intrest in music?"  
  
"I have no idea but we are definitely going to get some answers. Lets go wait by the backstage door, for them to come out after the show."  
  
So as soon as the show was over Janet and Sam hurried and made the way outside to wait for the guys. They didn't have long to wait before they made their apperence.  
  
"Man 'T' that had to be one of our best shows yet. Did you see the size of that crowd? Man what a rush." Jack went on as he and Teal'c left the building.  
  
"Indeed O'Neill it was a good show." Teal' responded.  
  
"So tell me just how exactly did you come up with the name of your band?" Sam asked as she and Janet stepped out from the buildings shadow.  
  
Yeah it's quite an intresting name." Janet added in.  
  
Hearing their voices coming from behind them Teal'c calmly turned around while Jack jump nearly a mile high and wirled around to face them.  
  
"Jeez! Carter, Doc., you two trying to kill me, I mean I know Carter, that you'd like my job and that I can be a pain in the ass sometimes and all that Doc., but come on sneaking up on me from behind in the dark thats just low." Jack griped, his heart going a mile a minute. "What our the hell are you two doing here any way?"  
  
"I would also like to know why you are here as well." Teal'c stated calmly.  
  
"Well we decided to have a girls night out and I had heard about this place so we came hear." Janet answered.  
  
"You know sir you guys still havent answered our question sir." Sam cut in. "Just how did you come up with Thor's Hammer for your band name?"  
  
"Well it was my idea actually, since you know Thor did have that ship named after me and all, I thought it would be a nice way of saying thanks, for that and everything else he's done for us, by using his name for something. But the other guys in the band don't know that though they just think I like mytholgy."  
  
"All right I'll by that one. Just one other thing when did this whole band thing start and how come we've never heard about it 'till now? I'm a little hurt by the fact you wouldn' tell me about it."  
  
"Do not fill hurt by the fact we didn't tell because no one at the SGC nows about our band." Teal'c comforted Sam. "Not even DanielJackson."  
  
"Yes and we intend to keep it that way. Got it you two. We don't want people bugging us about it at the SGC or showing up at our shows and haseling us.Whatever it takes to keep you quiet I'll do. "  
  
"Oh....really" Both ladys said at the same time getting very sligh smiles on their faces.  
  
'Oooooooh no what the hell did I just get myself into?' Jack thought to him self seeing the smiles on Sam and Janet's faces. 'I'm really not going to like this.'  
  
Fin. 


	2. Ready For You

I got some requets to contiune this story so I decided to write somemore. I probably won't be constantly working on this, but I'll maybe add on to it every now and then when I need to take abreak from my other story(s) and get my head clear.  
  
Title: Ready For You  
  
The song 'Ready For you' belongs to Hoobastank all rights and credit for the song belong to them I'm just borrowing the song.  
  
====================

(SGC Sam's lab)  
  
"Carter, you're here." Jack sounded suprised not actullay expecting to find Sam in the lab, even if it was her lab (Guy thinking go figure). "Uh....hey how ya doing?"  
  
"I'm good sir. Was there something you wanted?" Sam asked.  
  
"What..no.......ok all right so I want to talk about the other night."  
  
"I figured as much sir. So what about it?"  
  
"I meant what I said about doing what ever it takes to keep that underwraps."  
  
"Yeah about that, me and Janet talked about it and we decided that as long as you meet our terms we won't say a word."  
  
"Really and those terms are."  
  
"Well sir first we get to come watch you play anytime we want, so you have to let us know when you play, and second you have to introduce us to the rest of your band."  
  
"Thats it.....thats all you want from me?"  
  
"For now yes thats it, but if you break any part of the argeement YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME A LIVING HELL, got it sir and there might be more trems added at a later date."  
  
"Loud and clear Carter.....Oh and our next show is a week from tomorow. You can meet the rest of the band then."  
  
"All right we'll be there sir."  
  
"Great see you then......also could you two find away to drag Daniel to the show I figured he should be let in on this since he is part of the team and family, but don't tell him I want it to be a suprise."  
  
"Will do sir."  
  
=========  
  
(Week Later)  
  
"Hey Daniel are you doing anything tonight?" Janet asked.  
  
"Just the usual.Why?" Daniel questioned back.  
  
"Well Cassie is staying at a friends house and I don't fell like spending the night by myself and Sam already has plans, so I was wondering, hoping, you'd like to do something with me."  
  
"Uh...sure I guess. What do you have in mind."  
  
"Yes.. there's this great night club I've heard about and I thought we could check it out."  
  
"A night club...I don't know Janet...."  
  
"Please Daniel, it would mean alot to me." (She puts on the cute and adorable, I'm not threat look.)  
  
"Ok fine I'll go."  
  
"Thank you. You can pick me up around 6:30."  
  
===========  
  
Later that night both Janet and Daniel were on their way to the same night club that Janet and Sam had been to a week before. Fortunely they didn't have to wait very long to get to the door where a bouncer was letting people in.  
  
"Allow me to open the for such a lovely looking young lady." The bouncer said opening the door for them. Then to Daniel he said, "You my friend are very lucky to be on a date with such a lovely lady."  
  
"Uh....." But Daniel never got to respond because Janet had pulled him in the club before he could.  
  
Sitting at a table about half way between the stage and the bar, a perfect spot to get a good look at the band when the show started, Janet and Daniel were having a nice non-work related conversation. Suddenly Sam came out of the crowd near where they were sitting and Daniel spotted her.  
  
"Sam what are you doing here?" Daniel asked waving her over to their table.  
  
"Yeah I thought you had plans tonight." Janet played along already knowing what the anwser would be.  
  
"I did have plans but unfortunely they fell through. So I thought I'd come check this place out I've heard good things about the band thats playing tonight."  
  
"Really well your welcome to sit with us."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Just then the announcer Mac got up on stage and began to introduce the band.  
  
"Hey folks good to see all tonight and I know you're anxious to get tonights show started so with any more delay here they are 'Thor's Hammer'." Mac then got off stage and the band got on getting ready to play.  
  
Hearing the name of the band Daniel had a very similar reaction to the one Sam and Janet had had. His head whirled around towards the stage so fast that Janet was worried he might have given himself whiplash. But what really got him was hearing the lead singer speak.  
  
"Hi ya folks great to be here playing tonight and I hope you all enjoy yourselves. We're going to start off tonights show with 'Ready For You' an oldie but a goodie."  
  
(Music starts and Jack begins to sing).  
  
"Go on  
  
Make me feel it's useless  
  
When in fact it's you that needs to have me near  
  
So now  
  
Keep me at safe distance  
  
And with a little persistence I'll make it crystal clear  
  
I'll be around  
  
Only if you want me to  
  
Be there by your side  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
So don't be afraid  
  
Cause I know what you're going through  
  
So when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Now you seem to be content with  
  
A one sided friendship with you I've got to chase  
  
Slow down so I can smell the roses  
  
But the road you chose is crooked and unpaved  
  
My tires are spinning but to no avail  
  
That I'll be around  
  
Only if you want me to  
  
Be there by your side  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Cause I know what you're going through  
  
So when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
That I'll be around  
  
Only if you want me to  
  
Be there by your side  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
I'll be around  
  
Cause I know what you're going through  
  
So when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you"

Daniel just sat there with his jaw on the floor just staring up at the stage, speechless. Seeing Daniel's reaction Janet had to try very very very hard to keep from right out laughing at him. And Sam was to stunned by by the song that Jack had sung to pay any notice to Daniel or anything going on around her for that matter. Finally Daniel got his voice back.

"OH...my....god is that Teal'c up there playing bass?" Daniel asked stunned. "I can understand Jack being up there, I mean this has Jack written all over it, but Teal'c no way"

Janet couldn't take it any more, that last statment was the proverbile straw that broke the camels back, she burst out laughing at Daniel's reaction. Janets laughing broke Sam out of her stunned state and she turned back to a friends.

"Wait you two knew about this didn't you? thats why you're not suprised." "

Yes we knew about it, we found out last week and were just as shocked and suprised as you are." Sam finally spoke up, "We would have told you sooner but Jack and Teal'c didn't want the whole base to find out about the band plus Jack wanted to suprise you."

"Thats right Daniel. And now we better hurry back stage if we're going to meet the rest of the band. The show will be over soon."

========

Getting up to the entrance to the backstage area they were stopped by another bouncer holding a clipboard with a list of names on it. Giving the bouncer their names and waiting for him to check the list they were finally able to get backstage to wait for Jack. It was about another 1/2 an hour before the band made it back stage.

"Hey you guys made it and even manged to get Daniel to come. thats great." Jack greeted them.

"Indeed it is I am pleased that you all could make it." Teal'c added.

"Yep we made it sir. And theses would be...? Sam responded.

"Oh..right sorry where are my manners? This is Jason Meir, our drummer, and Max Yetter, the other guitarist," Jack introduced pointing to a man that looked to be in his late twentys with spikey blonde hair and a medium build, and another man of similar age but a lesser build and dark brownish hair that had blonde streaks in it.

"Guys these are me and Murry's friends and co-workers Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Janet Fraiser."

"So you guys work with Jack and Ice Man here, cool?" Jason asked.

"So you guys could probably tell us some stories about these two that aren't classified and all that stuff right?" Max piped up.

"We could......" Janet started in.

"But it might cost you.." Sam added.

"Doc. Carter!!!!!! don't you dare tell them a thing and I'll make that an order if I have too." Jack warned them. Taking the chances to get back at Jack and Teal'c for not telling him Daniel spoke up.

"You know even though the ladies can't talk I can being a civilin and all Jack can't order me around."

"No but I CAN and WILL make your life a nightmare if you say another word got it Spacemonkey?"

"Got it. Sorry guys guess you won't hear any emmbaresing stories from us."

"It's all right we gota get going any way. You know families and all that." Max informed them.

With that both Max and Jason took off for home. While Jack and the rest of them decided to head back to Jack's house for some late night movies, pizza and beer.


	3. Seasons

Title: Seasons  
  
The song 'Seasons' belongs to Good Charlotte and all that jazz.  
  
A/N: Looking at my other chapters and the song lyrics I have yet to write stories for I've decided this will be an implied Jack/Sam story with implied Daniel/Janet (which might not stay implied). Some of you may have already figured this out from the first 2 chapters but I didn't start out with it planed that way honestly it just kind of happened so it's only now that I'm admitting it.  
  
=============  
  
'You know it's just my luck that I'd get shot with a staff blast the same day that the band had a showw' Jack thought to himself as he was sitting in the infirmary, 'Oh well at least it was just a graze to the leg so the doctor can't keep me here. I'll just have to sit on a stool instead of standing I guess.'  
  
"So colonel what happened out there?" General Hammond asked "I thought that planet didn't have any inhabitants on it."  
  
"So did I sir but appearently the Jaffa didn't know they weren't supposed to be there and so we ran into them while we were headed to the gate and they were headed away and of course one thing lead to another and before we knew it we had a bunch of trigger happy Jaffa on our hands sir."  
  
"All right we'll have the officall debrifing at 0900 tommrow morning. untill then you and your team get some rest."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
=============  
  
Later that night at the club Jack came wobbiling in on his crutches followed by Sam with her left arm in a sling, and Teal'c (uninjured). Unfortunetly Daniel took a bit more of a bitting then the others and was forced to stay in the infirmary over night, because of this Janet decided to stay and keep him company.  
  
"Jack what happened man?" Max asked as soon as he saw Jack on crutches.  
  
"Had a bit of a work related accident" Jack answered.  
  
"But you can still play tonight right?" Jason asked  
  
"Of course I can I wouldn't be here if I couldn't. I'll just need a stool or something to sit on."  
  
Once that was all cleared up and taken care of the guys waited for Mac to give them their intro then they went on stage.  
  
"Hows it going folks it's a pleasure as always to see such a large crowd." Jack started as he took his seat on the stool that was set up for him. "As I'm sure you can see I'm not 100% tonight I had a bit of of an accident at work but I'll be ok. My leg may hurt like hell but the show must go on right. And with that we're going to start off with the song 'Seasons' that my man Murry here wrote a while back for that certin special lady in his life."  
  
(Music starts out with an acoustic guitar only. Jack begins to sing)  
  
Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together,  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
And you held me through the stormy weather,  
  
And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"  
  
(Rest of the instruments start to play)  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
As I told you how I feel,  
You made me feel right at home,  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,  
  
I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
I just want one more night with you,

And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"  
  
October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together  
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,  
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away,  
  
And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"  
  
(Alright)  
I (I wanna fall in love)  
I (I wanna fall in love tonight)  
  
The band continued playing for about another 30 to 45 minutes and then by silent agreement called it a night. Most of the time the people in the crowd would get upset about such a short show, but they all could see how much pain Jack was in so they let go, this one time.  
  
By the time they all got back to Jack's house Jack was ready to pass out from the pain in his leg and Sam was all ready out of it since she was smart enough to take her wonderful pain meds. before they left the club unlike Jack who demanded to wait untill he got home.  
  
"Teal'c the next time I get the brilliant idea to preform even though I'm in pain, SHOOT ME allright." Jack ordered as he collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Of course O'Neill" Teal'c then went to check on Sam in the guest room and then to the couch to kel-nor-rem.  
  
==============

A/N: Ok I know this chapter was kind of lame and all but give me a break I've had to deal with DEMON CHILDREN FROM HELL the last few days and my brains about fried from all the mindless little kids things they've had me doing. So remember you people are the ones that wanted more of this story.

P.S: In case you were wondering that certin special lady in Teal'c's life was his wife.


	4. Will We Ever Be More Then Friends?

Title: More then friends?  
  
The song lyrics to 'For You to Notice' belongs to Dashboard Confessional. The song lyrics for 'Can't Go On' belongs to Good Charlotte. And the song lyrics for 'I Think I Love You' [originally by the Partridge Family] belongs to Less Than Jake.  
  
=================  
  
'All right come on Jack get it together, pull yourself up, get over it, and move on. Sam had no intrest in those guys on '864 sure she flirted with them but it didn't mean anything right?' Jack thought to himself while drivng himself and Teal'c to the club the band was playing at. 'I mean sure they were all right looking but come on......no way she could have liked any of them. Ah hell just forget about her, we'll never be more then friends any way. Just gonna end up driving myself mad thinking about it.'  
  
After nearly getting killed a few times Jack finally managed to get them to the club in one piece.  
  
"You ok there Teal'c? Jack asked suprised to see that Teal'c was actually gripping his door handle and was looking kind of pale.  
  
"Next time I shall be the one to drive, O'Neill" Teal'c answered staring stright ahead out the front window.  
  
'Ok note to self no driving and thinking about Sam at the same time' "Uh......sure thing Teal'c."  
  
==============  
  
Back stage, with his mind still on the whole Sam and other guys issue, Jack decided to make a slight change to the song list for the show. So after talking to the guys and making the needed changes they were ready to go on stage.  
  
"Hey folks glad you you could make it to tonights show. Before we start the show I want to give you a little backround on the first three songs we're going to sing 'For You to Notice', 'Can't Go On', and 'I Think I Love You'. I got the inspiration for these songs from one of my best friends, a very special and important women in my life, but unfortunely, as much as I'd love to, different things just keep conspireing to keep us from becoming anything more then really good friends. So the only way to express how I really feel is through my music. First up is 'For You to Notice'."  
  
(Music starts and Jack begins singing)  
  
I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head  
  
where I would impress you  
  
with every single word I said.  
  
Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming  
  
and you'd want to call me  
  
And I would be there every time  
  
you'd need me  
  
I'd be there every time...  
  
But for now I'll look so longingly  
  
waiting...  
  
For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me  
  
(music stops)  
  
"This next one is called 'Can't Go On'."  
  
(Music starts up again)  
  
How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the time  
  
I never know how I miss you when I never had you, you were never mine  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on  
  
It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes  
  
Then I'd feel so happy, not knowing you're so fine  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on  
  
I get so nervous when I'm around you there's nothing I can say  
  
I wish you'd get outta my head, I think about you every day  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on without......  
  
ROCK!  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on, can't move on, without you  
  
(Music stops)  
  
"Ok this one is called 'I Think I Love You'."  
  
(Music starts up again)  
  
I'm sleeping  
  
right in the middle of a good dream  
  
when all at once i wake up  
  
from something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
before i go insane  
  
i hold my pillow to my head  
  
and spring up in my bed  
  
screaming out the words i dread  
  
I think I love you!  
  
this morning i woke up with this feeling  
  
i didnt know how to deal with  
  
and so i just decided to myself  
  
id hide it to myself  
  
and never talk about it  
  
and did not go and shout  
  
when you walked into the room  
  
i think i love you  
  
i think i love you  
  
so what am i so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that theres no cure for  
  
i think i love you  
  
is that what life is made of  
  
though it worries me to say  
  
that i've never felt this way  
  
believe me  
  
u really dont have to worry  
  
i only wanna make you happy  
  
and if u say hey go away i will  
  
but i think better still  
  
i better stare out and love you  
  
do u think i have a case  
  
let me ask you to your face  
  
i think i love you  
  
i think i love you  
  
so what am i so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that theres no cure for  
  
i think i love you  
  
is that what life is made of  
  
though it worries me to say  
  
that i've never felt this way  
  
i dont kno what im up agaisnt  
  
i dont kno what its all about  
  
i got so much to think about  
  
i think i love  
  
so what am i so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that theres no cure for  
  
do you think u love me?  
  
i think i love you  
  
i think i love you  
  
i think i love you  
  
The show went on for about another two hours before the band decided to call it good for the night. Once all the equipment had been taken off stage and loaded into the right cars Teal'c choose to take a cab back to the base instead of riding with Jack.  
  
Making it back to his house just has it started to rain Jack hurried inside, changed into some dry and comfortable clothes, started up a fire, grab a beer from the fridge, and turned on the tv, looking for a hockey game or something to watch.  
  
A little while later just has Jack was starting to dose off, there was a knock on his door. Getting up and opening the door Jack was shocked to see a sopping wet Sam standing on the other side.  
  
"Carter what you doing? Get in here before you freeze." Jack ordered as he lead Sam into the living room and sat here down by the fire place. "Geeze Carter you look like a drowned rat. Wait here I'll be right back."  
  
Jack hurried back to his room and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a sweater out of his drawer along with some towels from the bathroom.  
  
"Here are some towels to dry yourself off with and some dry clothes you can change into. Jack handed the clothes and towels to Sam. "You know where the bathroom is."  
  
"Thanks" Sam headed towards the bathroom.  
  
While Sam was in the bathroom Jack grabbed some blankets out of a closet and then put more wood on to the fire. Once Sam came back out Jack ushered her over to sit by the fire.  
  
"So once again what are you doing here? I thought you were off world with SG-10 intill tomorow."  
  
"We got back early. And I'm here because I wanted to know if you really ment it what you said tonight at the begining of your show and in those three songs."  
  
"Wo...wait you were at the show tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I got a cab and went stright to the club from the base. I got there just as you guys got on stage. After the show I went for a walk to think about things, then it started to rain and then next thing I knew I was at your door. So did you mean it?  
  
"Come on do you even have to ask? Of course I ment what I said every word of it."  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know. Theres really not a whole lot of options, but that can wait 'till morning right now I say we just sit here and enjoy the moment."  
  
And so Jack and Sam spent the rest of the night sitting by the fire just talking about everything and nothing, while enjoying each others company. As the sun rose both knew that not only did it mean the start of a new day, but also a new stage in their relationship: moving from really good friends stage to the not quite a couple stage just yet. But one day, one day they knew that they'd get there some how, some way. 


	5. Bite My Tongue

Title: Bite My Tongue  
  
The song 'Bite My Tongue' belongs to the Ataris all credits and rights are theres. P.S. this song has one swear word in it just to warn you.  
  
==============  
  
"Daniel every thing all right?" Jack asked as he came out of his office to see Daniel nearly rundown a poor airmen.  
  
"Jack, good you're here. You got minute? I need your help." Daniel pushed Jack back into his office and then quickly shut the door behind him. Once inside the office Daniel began talking a mile a minute to the point it almost seemed like he was rambling.  
  
"Daniel! Stop, sit down, and breath." He pulled Daniel down into a chair. "Now tell again what the hell is going, slowly this time."  
  
"I'm in love" Daniel blurted out. "I don't.....I don't.....you gotta help me I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before......sure I loved Sha're, but it never felt like this.....what do I do?"  
  
"Ok first who is she......wait never mind I think I know who it is. It's Janet isn't?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure exactly how long I've felt this way, but I notice and really felt it last night. I was working late and I guess Janet was to because one mintue I'm working and the next thing I know Janets in my office lecturing me about staying up all night and working non-stop. And when I lifted my head to look at her it just all of the sudden hit: I LOVE this woman."  
  
"Yep been there done that, know excatly how you feel. Women they'll do that to you man, one minute you're just friends then bam you're in love with them and scared out of your mind."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"I think I have an idea. Come here." Jack and Daniel spent the rest of the morning working on Jack's idea on how to deal with Daniel's problem.  
  
==============  
  
( about a week later)  
  
"Hey Janet fancy meeting you here." Daniel stated as he sat down at the table in the commisary.  
  
"What can I say I felt like getting a bad cup of coffee." Janet replied.  
  
"Tough day uh?"  
  
"Understatment of the century."  
  
"So what you say we go do something tonight and just forget about work."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well Jack's band is playing tonight we could all ways go watch them. Meet you at the club around 7:00."  
  
"Ok meet you there at 7:00, but for right now I have to get back to work. See you later."  
  
=============  
  
Later that night Janet arrived at the club to find that Daniel wasn't there yet. After waiting about 15 minutes Janet was getting worried about where Daniel was. Thats when here cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Janet answered her phone.  
  
"Janet hey it's Daniel something came up so I'm going to be a little late but I will be there, don't worry."  
  
"Ok I'll be here waiting see you then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Janet hung up her phone and went to find a table near the stage. Just as she found a seat the announcer came on stage and introduced the band.  
  
"Yo whats up people you ready to get this show started?" Jack asked as the band got set up, and the crowd started cheering. "All right but first before we get started I'd like to let you know that tonight we're doing something a little different for our first song. You see one of my best friends has finally been bitten by that pesky love bug." Jack gives a few fake sniffels and wipes a finger under one of his eyes. "And he's being a total nut case about how to tell her. So finally I sat him down and helped him out. He wrote some lyrics about how he felt and with help from me and the band we put music to it. The only condition was that he had to get up here and sing the song himself, while that napolionic power monger he's fallen in love with sits in the aduience, so with out further delay here's my best friend Daniel singing his song 'Bite My Tongue'  
  
(Daniel comes on stage, steps up to the mike, and the music starts playing)  
  
What can I say? I'll bite my tongue again today.  
What can I do when I feel so stupid over you? I wish they'd just go ahead and cut it off. And, I don't wanna work anymore cause sometimes I just can't ignore the way I feel when I see you smile.  
And someday I'll just shut my eyes and maybe then you'll realize... I'm just a fucking geek in love with you. When's the right time to use a stupid  
pick up line? "So how's the weather? Do you wanna spend the night  
together?"  
I know that you are just a girl but in my eyes you rule the world. I just thought I'd let you know... you're my best friend and that's ok, but I wanna see you night and day, and wake up holding you right by my side.  
I've said my peace so now I'll run and hide... I'd bring you candy and flowers, sit by the phone for hours... sing a song outside your window just if you would let me know. No more waking up lonely, will you be my one and  
only? Please let me know right now cause I'm not gonna live forever.  
  
By the time Daniel was finished singing Janet was speechless. She didn't know what to do there were so many things running through her mind ranging from 'Since when can Daniel sing' to 'He loves me, he actually loves me'. When Daniel got off the stage he went stright to the table Janet was sitting. Not being able to talk Janet and Daniel just stood and stared at each other.  
  
"Kiss her already!" Somebody, who sounded alot like Jack, shouted from over near the stage, and thats exactly what Daniel did.  
  
They spent the rest of the show sitting very close to each other untill Janet suggested that they get out of there and go back to Daniel's place for a night cap. Jack smiled as they left the club hand in hand knowing that the two wouldn't been seen or heared from untill well in to the next day. He then felt a bit sad because they could show their love for each other, while he and Sam had to hide theres, but he was still happy that at least his friends could be happy. 


	6. Somewhere In Between

Title: Somewhere In Between  
  
The song 'Somewhere In Between' belongs to Life House. Also I don't know if there is an actual acoustic version of this song or not, but in this story it is.  
  
==============  
  
'Come on Jack you gotta snap yourself out of this...this whatever' Jack thought to himself as he sat in the briefing room listening to Sam talking about what happened on their last mission. 'So what if this is the woman you love and who loves you. Theres not a damn thing either you can do about it. You're stuck being more then friends but not quite in a romantic relationship, just except it and move O'Neill" General Hammond attempted to get Jack's attention.  
  
"Uh..wa...oh sorry sir what?"  
  
"I asked if you had anything to add."  
  
"No sir it's all pretty much in the report."  
  
"Then you're all dissmissed."  
  
"Everything all right Jack?" Daniel asked as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah everythings fine, just fine and peachy." Jack answered with a hint of bitterness in his voice as he got on the elevator and headed to the surface.  
  
Going to his truck Jack was planing on heading home, but instead of going home he changed his mind and grabed his acoustic guitar and a tablet and pen out of his truck, then started walking up the moutain. Walking for about 20 minutes Jack came acrosst a clearing and sat down. Leaning against a tree that had fallen long ago Jack began writing down anything and everything that was on his mind.  
  
After about an hour of sitting in the clearing, writing, and playing around with different notes on his guitar Jack finally had a song he could work with. Looking at his watch Jack discovered that he only had an hour before that night's show started. Quickly making he' way back to his truck Jack headed towards the club.  
  
=============  
  
"Yeah I know, I know I'm running late, but give me break I was working on something important." Jack hurried and got his stuff while the band got ready to go on. "Look guys I know we already had tonights song list planned out but if its ok with you guys I'd like to make a slight change. I've been working on an acoustic song and I'd like to play it tonight." With the ok to go a head and play his song Jack brought his acoustic guitar on stage with him.  
  
"We're going to be starting tonight's show with an acoustic song that I wrote. I actually just wrote this song a few hours ago so it might still be a little rough. So please bare with me. I call this song 'Somewhere In Between' and I wrote this song because lately I've been having women problems, I know it was a shock to me too, but you see I've been friends with this girls for quite awhile now, but recently we've moved beyond the just friends relationship, but we're not actually in a romantic relationship. We're basically stuck somewhere in between, so today I just sat down and started writting what I was feeling and this is what came out."  
  
(Jack starts playing)  
  
"I can't be losing sleep  
  
over this, no I can't  
  
and now I cannot stop pacing  
  
give me a few hours  
  
I'll have this all sorted out  
  
if my mind would just stop racing cause I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
this cannot be happening this is over my head  
  
but underneath my feet  
  
cause by tomorrow morning  
  
I'll have this thing beat  
  
and everything will be back to the way that it was  
  
I wish that it was just that easy cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
  
don't be surprised if I collapse  
  
down at your feet again  
  
I don't want to run away from this  
  
I know that I just don't need this cause I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
this cannot be happening, yeah cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream"  
  
After the show was over Jack went out to his truck where he found Sam waiting for him. Trying not to show his joy and excitment at seeing her, he began to load his stuff into his truck.  
  
"Hey Carter whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much...........You know you're right we are stuck."  
  
"Yeah we are, but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out and do things as team mates and friends.  
  
"So what d'ya say we go get something to eat as friends?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
So they both got into Jack's truck and drove off to the nearest burger place. 


	7. Good Times

Title: Good Times  
  
The songs 'Cling and Clatter' and 'Somebody Else's Song' belong to the band Life Houes. The song 'Remember To Breath' belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
  
================  
  
"Daniel, I'm shocked, we're on down time and you're not in your office working." Jack joked as he came into the commisary and sat down at the table Daniel was sitting at.  
  
"We'll I'm shocked that you're still on the base period." Daniel shot back.  
  
"Yeah, well the only reason I'm still here is because I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to ask you a favor. You see ever since that night you sang with the band, we've be getting a lot of requests from our fans to bring you back. So I was wondering if you'd be willing to make another appearence?"  
  
"I could maybe schedule it in. On one condition, I get to sing my own songs."  
  
"Your own songs. Since when do you have your own songs?"  
  
"Jack, yes or no."  
  
"Ok, ok have it your way. So I'll see at rehersal tonight, my house 6:00."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
=================================  
  
A few weeks later Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Janet entered the night club, after having gone to a movie and dinner on a "group outing" (A/N: Yeah right it was more like a double date with Teal'c as the chaperon, but Shhhhhhh you don't know that).  
  
"If you ladies will excuse us. We have a show to do." Daniel announced as he, Jack, and Teal'c led them to the table the group always sat at, and then then made their way back stage.  
  
"Whats up everybody?" Jack asked as he came on stage. "You folks asked for him, so back by popular demand I present you with my friend Daniel, who will be singing the first three songs for you tonight."  
  
"Glad to be here tonight. The songs I'm going to be singing tonight are 'Somebody Else's Song', 'Cling and Clatter', and 'Remember To Breath'." Daniel informed the crowd. First up will be 'Somebody Else's Song' this song deals with a time in my life when I was younger and had all these expectations placed on me, from other people, about what I was supposed to become and do in life. It was like I had somebody else in my head telling me what to do. So in away this song is about trying to figure things out for yourself."  
  
(Music starts soon followed by Daniel singing)  
  
"Can't change this feeling  
  
I'm way out of touch  
  
can't change this meaning  
  
well it means too much  
  
never felt so lonely  
  
never felt so good  
  
can't be the only one misunderstood  
  
cause I remind myself of somebody else I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own can you see me up here would you  
  
bring me back down  
  
cause I've been living to see my fears as they  
  
fall to the ground  
  
I remind myself of somebody else I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own am I hiding behind my doubts  
  
are they hiding behind me  
  
closer to finding out  
  
it doesn't mean anything  
  
cause I remind myself of somebody else I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own  
  
I want some of my own"  
  
"This next song is called 'Cling and Clatter' and it deals with trying to find your way through all noise and emotional distrations in your life and mind to get to what you really want. Also I wrote this song because recently I went through an experince that left me trying to sort through all these conflicting voices inside and outside my head."  
  
(Music starts and Daniel starts singing)  
  
"Too many voices  
  
it won't take long  
  
which one's right  
  
and which one's wrong  
  
and yours is most likely to be misunderstood  
  
screaming in tongues  
  
at the top of my lungs  
  
till I find you  
  
till you found me and somehow  
  
I always knew that you would and I am contemplating matters  
  
all this cling and clatter  
  
in my head  
  
and what you said is ringing  
  
ringing faster and it's all good  
  
if you would stop the world from making sense  
  
and if I could  
  
just realize it doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter if I could touch the sound of silence now  
  
you know I would  
  
if I knew how  
  
to make these intentions come around  
  
and now I'm hearing without listening  
  
and believing every word that you're not saying  
  
speaking without a sound  
  
and I am contemplating matters  
  
all this cling and clatter  
  
in my head  
  
and what you said is ringing  
  
ringing faster and it's all good  
  
if you would stop the world from making sense  
  
and if I could  
  
just realize it doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
trapped inside of these four walls  
  
walking brainless muppet dolls  
  
mushroom face beneath the tangles  
  
bleeding silhouette inside  
  
dancing like an angel would  
  
and it's all good  
  
if you would stop the world from making sense  
  
and if I could  
  
just realize it doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
and it's all good  
  
if you would stop the world from making sense  
  
and if I could  
  
just realize it doesn't really matter  
  
doesn't really matter  
  
all this cling and clatter"  
  
"Alright this last song is called 'Remember To Breath'. I'm not really sure where this song came from. I just know that one day I was sitting around trying to get my work done but I couldn't because my mind kept wandering to that special woman in my life, so putting my work aside I started writting and this is what came out."  
  
(Music starts, Daniel begins singing)  
  
"She fixes her lips they  
  
Always look perfect  
  
Never a smudged line  
  
Never too much  
  
I try on my blue shirt  
  
She told me she liked it, once  
  
She wonders what I'll wear  
  
She knows just what she'll wear  
  
She always wears blue  
  
So sneakers or flip flops  
  
I'm starting to panic, wait wait  
  
Remember she asked you  
  
Remember to  
  
Breathe  
  
And everything will be okay  
  
Okay, Okay  
  
Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright  
  
Okay"  
  
Finishing up with his last song Daniel made his way off stage and over to the table Sam and Janet were sitting at. Arriving at the table Daniel was greeted with a kiss from a very pleased Janet.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Daniel asked after they broke apart for air.  
  
"What can't I just kiss you for the heck of it?" Janet replied.  
  
"Well then in that case..." Daniel put a hand up to Janet's cheek and gently brought her into another kiss.  
  
"OK...alright thats enough." Sam interupted seeing the kiss turing into something not public friendly. "Keep it up and I'll be forced to seperate you two." The other two just responed by throwing crumpled up napkins at Sam, never breaking the kiss. "Geeze thanks."  
  
Since they all had the day off the next day, the group, once the show was over, headed back to Sam's house to get themselves completly drunk and enjoy the good times they'd had together, feeling that they'd had earned the right after all the tough times they'd had together. 


	8. Talent

Title: Talent  
  
The song 'Up and Gone' belongs to the band Hoobastank and the song 'Evil Has No Boundaries' (Originally by Slayer) belongs to the band Less Than Jake.  
  
================  
  
"Carter hey wait up!" Jack called, as he jogged down the coridor to catch up with Sam. "Do you got a minute?"  
  
"Actually yeah I do." Sam answered "I was just headed to the commisary. Care to join me sir."  
  
"Great."  
  
The two walked the rest of the way to the commisary in a comfortable silence. Reaching the commisary they grabed some food and found a table to sit down at.  
  
"So sir what can I do for you?"  
  
"well...um...uh..." Jack shifted around he his seat obviously trying to find away to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Sam found the whole thing quite funny, because it wasn't every day she got to see Jack, who was known to speak with out thinking, stammer not knowing what to say.  
  
"Sir just spit it out."  
  
"Ok you know that talent show charity thingy that Hammond makes us do every year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it's coming up in a few weeks and I was thinking maybe me and my band could play, but it turns out that Max is going to be out of town for work and Jason is going to be visting family then."  
  
"Thats to bad."  
  
"Yeah thats what I thought but since this is supposed to be a team building thing any way it's kind of a good thing they'll be out of town. Cause since this is supposed to be a team event, and I've already talk to Daniel and Teal'c, I thought that that maybe we could still do the band thing together as a team. And we'd like you to help us out."  
  
"Me, you want me to help you?"  
  
"Yeah I mean its only fair since you're the only member of SG-1 that hasn't had some part in this band thing. Me and Teal'c have been with it from the begining and Daniel's sang with us a few times,but you haven't got to do anything."  
  
"And just what would I be doing?"  
  
"Glad you asked. You see since me and Teal'c already have instruments to play we only need a drummer and one more guitar player. And appearently Daniel, our multi-talented spacemonkey, can play the drums already, don't ask me how or why he knows, I just barly found out this morning that he could play. Which means we just need a guitar player and I was thinking maybe I could teach you how to play a song or two on the guitar, then we'd be all set."  
  
"The guitar." Jack nodded head nervously. "I guess I could do that since it is for charity."  
  
"Great. So I'll see later tonight at my house with the others so we can start rehersing."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
====================  
  
So after a few weeks of rehersing and some near blow ups with eachother SG-1 was ready to preform. Sitting back stage Jack was giving the group a last minute prep-talk while they waited for their turn on stage. Finally the last act finished and General Hammond began to introduce SG-1.  
  
"Alright people we have one more team act tonight. I'm sure all of you are anxious to see what they've managed to come up with this year, so with out ferther delay I give you SG-1." Hammond announced."  
  
As the curtins opened to show the musical instruments, SG-1 came on stage and went to pick up their instruments. While the others got themselves situated Jack stepped up to the mic. and started to talk to the crowd.  
  
"Hey everyone hows it going? As I'm sure you've figured out tonight SG-1 is going to be playing you some music. The song we're going to be playing is called 'Up and Gone'." Jack stated. "I wrote this song after a not so pleasent recovery I went through after taking a trip to the Antartic, where I got pretty sick. I wasn't so sure that I'd ever play this song for anyone, no scratch that I was positive I'd never play this for anyone, but my team got their hands on the paper I wrote it down on and insisted that it was the song that they wanted to play tonight. So here it is'Up and Gone'."  
  
(Music starts and Jack begins to sing).  
  
Staring at the white above  
  
Can't tell if I'm alive or am I dead  
  
Or is it in my head?  
  
Where'd I go wrong  
  
Staring at the white above  
  
One day I closed my eyes and here I am  
  
A cold, unhappy man  
  
I've come to realize the life I have I hate  
  
The pulse I need is slowly fading  
  
Until I've lost it all  
  
I've been waiting for an inspiration  
  
For a chance I never got to take  
  
Before it's much too late  
  
Where'd I go wrong  
  
Where's the boy that used to run?  
  
Could it be he's up and gone away?  
  
He seems so far away  
  
And all the things I could have done  
  
Could it be they've up and gone away?  
  
They seem so far away  
  
It feels as if the boy in me  
  
Has left and been replaced with a cheap and bitter  
  
Imposter of myself  
  
I must find the one that used to be  
  
Approach him slow, don't be afraid to say  
  
"Can he come out and play?"  
  
Where'd I go wrong  
  
Staring at the sky above  
  
I've found a chance I'm finally going to take  
  
I've learned from my mistakes  
  
Where'd I go wrong  
  
Finishing up, SG-1 made their way off stage feeling that they'd done a pretty good job, if the clapping from the audience was anything to go by. Back stage all that was left for the people that were in the show to do was wait while the audience voted for their favorite act of the night. It took about half an hour for all the votes to be made and then counted.  
  
"Ok people the time has come to announce this years winner." Hammond came out on the stage holding a folded piece of paper. "And this years winner by, a not so suprising, land slide is SG-1." As SG-1 came back on to the stage the audience began to call for an oncore. "Well what do you say, do we get an oncore?"  
  
"You guys up for another one?" Jack turned to the rest of his team. Getting agreement from the others and taking a moment to talk over which of the few songs they knew, they'd play, the group took their place on stage again. "Ok this song we're going to play is called 'Evil Has No Boundaries'. I'll admit this song came to be after alot of alchol and some not so serious thinking about certin things. After I sobbered up I was ready to toss it, but once again my team got their hands on it and well lets just say that I have definitly got to find a new place to hide my writings. Anyway enough talking here's "Evil Has No Boundaries'."  
  
(Music starts and Jack begins to sing).  
  
Woo!  
  
Blasting our way through the boundaries of Hell  
  
no one can stop us tonight  
  
we take on the world with the hatred inside  
  
mayhem the reason we fight  
  
Surviving the slaughters and killing we've lost  
  
then we return from the dead  
  
attacking once more now with twice as much strength  
  
we conquer then move on ahead  
  
(Evil) My words defy  
  
(Evil) has no disguise  
  
(Evil) will take your soul  
  
(Evil) my wrath unfolds  
  
Satan our master in evil mayhem  
  
he guides us with every first step  
  
our axes are growing with power and fury  
  
soon there'll be nothingness left  
  
Midnight has come and the leather's strapped on  
  
evil is at our command  
  
we clash with God's angel and conquer new souls  
  
consuming all that we can  
  
(Evil) My words defy  
  
(Evil) has no disguise  
  
(Evil) will take your soul  
  
(Evil) my wrath unfolds  
  
Once again SG-1 made their way off stage listening to the clapping of the audience. Off stage they were greeted by many of their fellow co-workers as well as people from the area congradulating them for winning as well as giving them praise for their talent. SG-1 merly took it in stride as they mingled with the crowd and had a good time. 


	9. Mix Tape

Title: Mix Tape  
  
A/N: This will more then likely be the last chapter since I've run out of ideas for this story. This chapter takes place after Lost City. Also I decided that this whole story takes place through out season seven and is an AU because as far as I'm concerned Heros never ever, ever, ever, ever happened, so Janet is still around.  
  
The songs 'Song For a Mix Tape' and 'I won't Spend Another Night Alone' belong to the Ataris. The song 'The World Is New' belongs to Save Ferris. The song 'Lucky' belongs to Hoobastank. The songs 'Out of Breath', 'Anchor', 'Empty Space', and 'Wash' belong to Life House. And the song 'Walk Away' belongs to Good Charlotte.  
  
This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written.  
  
===================  
  
'I can't belive this. After every thing we've been through over the years this might be the time that we actually lose Jack.' Sam thought to hereself as she entered her lab for the first time since SG-1 had left on the scout ship to try and find the lost city of the Ancients.  
  
Trying to think of possible ways to help Jack, Sam walked over to her desk and sat down. Reatching to turn on her computer, the light reflecting off of something on her work bench, caught Sam's eye. Going over to the work bench Sam found a CD case, with her name written acrosst the front, lying in the center.  
  
Sitting back down at her desk Sam opened the CD case seeing a burned CD and a note that fell out onto her desk. Picking up the note Sam began to read it.  
  
'Hey Sam,  
  
I'm sitting here out on the deck looking up at the sky (Again), it's sometime after midnight and you, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond left a couple of hours ago. I should probably be getting some sleep, but I can't stop thinking about the conversation we were having earlier before the others droped by. And I know that you're beating yourself up (And I really wish that you wouldn't by the way) because you think you should have been the one to put your head in that thing, but like I said before it couldn't have gone down any other way.  
  
I meant it when I said that you were one of this countries natrual resources, if not national treasures, and I know that you may not belive that, but please at least belive me, if nothing else, when I say that you are one of the few personal treasures I have in my life, no matter what happens always remember that.  
  
Sam, hey again,  
  
I'm now sitting here in your lab trying to burn every little thing about this place into my head just in case it's the last time I ever see it. We're due to leave in half an hour and I should be getting ready, but for some reason I feel like I need to be here in your lab. I think it might have something to do with the fact that the Ancient stuff in my head is starting to take over more all the time and I need to get my thoughts down on paper while I still can and I've found over the years that I do some of my best thinking in your lab (I wonder why?).  
  
I want you to know that no matter what it takes I'll do everything I posibly can to make sure that I come back to you and the others (But you most of all). I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about me and I hope you know how I feel about you. I may never have actually right out told you how I feel and trust me I've tried, its just that there are so many things I want to say to you that I don't even know where to start, but I at least try to show you with my actions every chance I get.  
  
Doing this job for the last seven or so years has showed me that life is too short to waste, which is why if/when we all get through this mission alive and hopefully in one piece things are going to be different, no more dancing around the issue, I promise you that.  
  
Love Jack  
  
P.S. Please listen to the CD the first chance you get.  
  
Sam sat reading the note over and over again not beliving what Jack had written. So much in shock Sam never noticed Janet walk in to her lab. Seeing the way Sam looked Janet quickly made her way over to where Sam was sitting.  
  
"Sam?" Janet gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder trying to get her attention. Not trusting herself to speak yet, Sam just handed the note to Janet. Reading the note Janet could understand why Sam was so shell shocked.  
  
"I was in here at least half a dozen times between when he wrote that second part and when we left. And I just noticed it now." Sam whispered so softly Janet barly heard her speak.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"No and I don't think I will be untill I...we...have Jack back." Sam started to fiddle around with the CD case. "He wants me to play the CD he made me the first chance I get."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you alone.....?"  
  
"Please stay. I really don't want to be alone at all right now. But can we go somewhere else I don't want to be on base at all at the moment."  
  
"Sure, what do you say we head back to my house?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
==================  
  
Thiry minutes later the two ladies found themselves sitting in Janet's living room, sipping some whine. Sam all of the sudden got up and walked over to the stero putting the CD in the CD player.  
  
"You sure you're ready to listen to it?" Janet, getting more worried about Sam as the night carried on, asked.  
  
"Yeah.....yeah if I don't do this now I'm afraid I'll chicken out." With that Sam hit the play button, then returned to her seat. The first thing they heard from the CD was Jack's voice telling them the name of the first song.  
  
"This first song is called 'Song For A Mix Tape'."  
  
Today I made you a mix tape  
  
and I decorated it with lots of stars.  
  
it had all my favorite songs.  
  
There was jawbreaker and armchair martain  
  
built to spill and the descendents.  
  
hell I even put one of ours on it.  
  
Falling for you was the easy thing to do.  
  
If only somehow I could make you hang around.  
  
Today I made you a mix tape  
  
to say exactly how I feel inside  
  
and make you feel it to.  
  
These are the songs that make me smile  
  
and cry myself to sleep at night  
  
when I'm lying without you.  
  
I love you more than I ever loved anyone before.  
  
Hey silly girl I'm begging you.  
  
All of these songs they remind me of you  
  
I hope that you like this song.  
  
Did you ever listen to the words and melody  
  
do you feel the pain inside  
  
the way that it hurts me?  
  
When you're in your room at night  
  
I hope you'll be singing along.  
  
and make me a tape of your favorite songs.

"This next one is called 'I Won't Spend Another Night Alone'."  
  
A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
  
The lights below...they spell out your name.  
  
You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time.  
  
And lot's of feeling that I can't explain.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete  
  
I'd ditch em all for a night with you.  
  
I know you don't believe you mean this much to me  
  
But I promise you that you do.  
  
If I had one wish this is what it would be...  
  
I'd ask you to spend all your time with me,  
  
That we'd be together forever.  
  
We'd buy a small house in south central L.A.  
  
Raise lots of kids then we'd both join a gang  
  
Just as long as we're together.  
  
The things you make me wanna do  
  
I'd rob a quik-e-mart for you  
  
I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free  
  
Just as long as you'd be with me.  
  
"Next up 'Wash'."  
  
Never meant to waste your time  
  
never meant to fall out of line  
  
I always tried to get closer to you  
  
now it seems with every step  
  
feels like I'm losin' my breath  
  
I don't know what else I can do  
  
but you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like rain  
  
and you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like sunshine  
  
I never had to choose  
  
living a life with you  
  
or choosing lies only half true  
  
now I'd rather be  
  
alone with you and me  
  
than hiding behind these walls  
  
when you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like rain  
  
and you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like sunshine  
  
and you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like rain  
  
and you fall over me  
  
you crawl over me  
  
like sunshine  
  
like sunshine  
  
everything in the world was falling through  
  
all I knew was to look to you  
  
my sunshine  
  
all my life never found my place  
  
until I felt the sunlight on my face  
  
my sunshine  
  
never meant to waste your time  
  
never meant to fall out of line  
  
I always tried to get closer to you  
  
now it seems with every step  
  
feels like I'm losing my breath  
  
I don't know what else I can do  
  
but you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like rain  
  
and you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like sunshine  
  
and you wash over me  
  
you wash over me like rain  
  
and you fall into me  
  
you crawl into me  
  
like sunshine  
  
like sunshine  
  
like sunshine  
  
like sunshine  
  
"This one is called 'Lucky'."  
  
I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same...  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
Before I couldn't get a break,  
  
Never had a chance to make  
  
The impressions I want to  
  
But now it falls right into place  
  
When I get to see your face  
  
Then there's nothing that I can't do...  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
No more dark days, only sun rays  
  
No more hard ways with you today  
  
You make me feel....  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
  
"This is 'Walk Away'."  
  
I made this bed  
  
I choose to lie in it  
  
And live with my regrets  
  
I sleep with what I said  
  
Could this be the end  
  
Am I standing on the edge  
  
Of everything I wanted now  
  
I was afraid  
  
I was afraid  
  
And maybe I'm just scared  
  
To face the things I feel  
  
Its easier to walk away from everything  
  
Separate my soul  
  
With all the things we shared  
  
I'm fallin' to pieces now  
  
Say a prayer for me  
  
When you go to bed  
  
I'm in need of your faith now  
  
I was afraid  
  
And maybe I'm just scared  
  
To face the things I feel  
  
Its easier to walk away from everything  
  
If we could just reset  
  
And live in happiness  
  
Instead of our regrets  
  
We set a mile away  
  
Set me free a mile away  
  
Pray for me now  
  
I'm in need of faith  
  
Pray for me now  
  
I'm in need  
  
And maybe I'm just scared  
  
To face the things I feel  
  
Its easier to walk away from everything  
  
If we could just reset  
  
And live in happiness  
  
Instead of our regrets  
  
We set a mile away.  
  
And maybe I'm just scared  
  
To face the things I feel  
  
Its easier to walk away from everything  
  
Walk away from everything  
  
Walk away from everything  
  
"Next 'Anchor'."  
  
I stand with a blank expression now  
  
and I can't believe myself  
  
will someone tell me how  
  
did I get here  
  
I am walking  
  
changing slowly  
  
I am chasing  
  
climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
  
you will never let me go  
  
you are my anchor  
  
hold my hand  
  
while I'm sinking in the sand  
  
no one else could understand  
  
you are my anchor  
  
it seems that I lost track of time  
  
and I can't believe my mind  
  
would you save me if  
  
I reached out to you  
  
I'm waiting, watching, standing  
  
I am reaching  
  
climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
  
you will never let me go  
  
you are my anchor  
  
hold my hand  
  
while I'm sinking in the sand  
  
no one else could understand  
  
you are my anchor yeah  
  
anchor yeah  
  
anchor yeah  
  
I am walking  
  
changing slowly  
  
I am chasing  
  
climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
  
you will never let me go  
  
you are my anchor  
  
hold my hand  
  
while I'm sinking in the sand  
  
no one else could understand  
  
you are my anchor yeah  
  
anchor yeah  
  
anchor yeah  
  
can you hear me  
  
hear me  
  
can you hear me  
  
"This one is called 'The World Is New'."  
  
I was sitting and awaiting  
  
Just thinking, contemplating my life when I heard the phone  
  
I picked up the receiver  
  
And I did not believe her  
  
When I heard a voice say you're not alone  
  
When I am down and I am blue  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is close my eyes and think of you  
  
And the world is new  
  
Life was getting hectic  
  
And things were unexpected  
  
When I first received your call  
  
But now it is the best thing  
  
That filled up what was missing  
  
And now my life is envied by all  
  
When I am down and I am blue  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is close my eyes and think of you  
  
And the world is new  
  
I was sitting and awaiting  
  
Just thinking, contemplating my life when I heard the phone  
  
I picked up the receiver  
  
And I did not believe her  
  
When I heard a voice say you're not alone  
  
When I am down and I am blue  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is close my eyes and think of you  
  
And the world is new  
  
"This one is 'Empty Space'."  
  
too late to hide  
  
and too tired to care  
  
take what you've learned  
  
and forget the rest  
  
take what you see  
  
of what's left of me  
  
you know where I've been  
  
and I don't want to go there again  
  
you're beautiful  
  
you're confusing  
  
you're illogical  
  
you're amazing  
  
and I've seen the world  
  
it's overrated  
  
until you're everything  
  
I have nothing  
  
but an empty space  
  
I've been down  
  
this road before  
  
all that I've found  
  
points me right back to you  
  
and I've watch you move  
  
from down below  
  
where do I go from here  
  
I guess I'll find out as I go  
  
you're beautiful  
  
you're confusing  
  
you're illogical  
  
you're amazing  
  
and I've seen the world  
  
it's overrated  
  
until you're everything  
  
I have nothing  
  
but an empty space  
  
you're beautiful  
  
you're confusing  
  
you're illogical  
  
you're amazing  
  
and I've seen the world  
  
it's overrated  
  
until you're everything  
  
I have nothing  
  
until you're everything  
  
I have nothing  
  
but an empty space  
  
"And Last but not least 'Out Of Breath'."  
  
I still feel the same  
  
though everything has changed  
  
the pain it cost now  
  
I feel lost inside of my own name  
  
but I keep running  
  
I am running  
  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
  
that I'm with you  
  
the past has left its stain  
  
now I feel the shame  
  
I'll seize the day  
  
if you take away  
  
the chains of yesterday  
  
but I keep running  
  
I am running  
  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
  
and I am waiting  
  
I am waiting  
  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you  
  
a new day  
  
the sun is shining  
  
seems I'm closer to finding  
  
that life is more than what we hide  
  
no way that I am turning  
  
as long as this sun is burning  
  
now it seems that all I want is you  
  
I still feel the same  
  
though everything has changed  
  
the pain it cost now  
  
I feel lost inside of my own name  
  
but I keep running  
  
I am running  
  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
  
an I am waiting  
  
I am waiting  
  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you  
  
that I'm with you  
  
By the time the CD was over Sam had tears streaming down her face. Not knowing what else to do Janet pulled Sam into a comforting hug and gave her a shoulder to cry on. The two friends stayed like that all night neither one of them moving or saying anything. That night Sam made a silent promise that she would do whatever it took to get Jack back safe and sound.  
  
======================  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now I hope you all liked this story. Also I'd like to see some music videos using the songs I've used in this story, but I have neither the right technology nor the know how to do them myself so if any of you people know how to make music videos or someone else that could and would be willing to make me some and then let me no were I could find them, I would be really, really, really, really, really, greatful.


End file.
